


Drowning

by Rapterkitten



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin Discovers the Ocean After The Death of His Friends, Implied Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Ocean, Short, Writing Exercise, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapterkitten/pseuds/Rapterkitten





	Drowning

The water was barely touching his bare feet, and yet he felt like he was drowning.

Felt a unmatchable weight on his chest, flooding into his mouth whenever he opened it, stinging his eyes. It pushed him to his knees, where water pooled around and wet sand clung to his pants.

It took him just a moment to realize he was not drowning, but crying. Perhaps that is a type of drowning, though.

Drowning in his own emotions.

Drowning in his memories of friends long gone, devoured years ago by giant creatures that roamed the earth and took down all the humans they saw. Creatures that forced humanity to the brink of extinction- to hide behind walls.

Drowning in a memory of burying his nose in a brown haired boy's hair, taking in his sent, running his fingers over layered bite marks all across his arms.

And, finally, drowning in the fact that this boy had been killed years ago. A boy who had taken on the dream of seeing the ocean, the fall of the titans.

But never survived to see any of it.


End file.
